Avenging Stars
by skie89
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if after Ragnarok the Avengers were reincarnated in the Star Wars Universe? Well this is my take on that.
1. I am Clint Barton

**I do not own the Avengers. I do not own Star Wars. I just thought this would be cool.**

 _ **I am Clinton Francis Barton. I am the Amazing Hawkeye. I am an Agent of SHIELD. I am an Avenger. I am a Hero**_.

These were the words that floated in my mind from the very first moments I could remember. All the yelling, all the fighting, it faded away in the face of those words. Yes, what was happening was horrible but in the distant recesses of my memory I knew that this was simply more of the same and did not despair.

 _ **I am Clint Barton. I am Hawkeye. I am an Archer. I am an Agent. I am an Avenger. I am a Hero. I am an Orphan. I am a murderer.**_

No matter the loud noises or horrible sights, no matter the long nights without rest or days without food those words floated in my mind. I forgot the words of the people before who had tried to change those words to something else but instead faded away in memory. In this shadowy world of dark alleys, neon lights of deathsticks, bounty hunters, scum and villainy I plowed on. Aware enough of the danger to avoid attention but untouched by the horrors of this world with no sky, this place called the jewel of the core worlds.

 _ **I am Clint. I am Hawkeye. I am the Archer. Greatest Marksman in the Universe. I am an Agent. I am a spy. I am an assassin. I am an Avenger.**_

Beings walked by every day, uncaring of the one small human wandering in their midst. They flew through the air on their speeders, they touched the sky that could not be seen. The constant movement of life flowed and ebbed in a pattern that was just out of reach and yet so tantalizingly close. Too close, if only distance could be found then perhaps sense could be found in the chaos, understanding in the face of confusion?

 _ **I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye, the Galaxy's Greatest Marksman. I am a Soldier that spies and kills for the sake of safety. I am an Avenger, the Archer who sees better from a distance.**_

Up, up towards the distant skies above, seeking a place on high from which to view the world below. Out from the shadows and into the light, into the great buildings that pierced the skies above. Not blue, not like the skies of memory. Not gold, like the remnants of a place half-forgotten like a dream. There is not great history here to be seen, history is everywhere showing the rising and falling fortunes of beings that were held aloft and then fell from grace. There is a place nearby; there is life green life if one can simply follow the whispers. This strange, beautiful, peaceful place, where the air is clean and untouched, the jewel of history, pride and purpose.

 _ **I am Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Archer of the Avengers, Galaxy's Greatest Marksman, soldier, assassin, and spy of Shield. My old life is over and now begins anew. I will be a Jedi.**_


	2. A Morning Disturbed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do not own Avengers. I am not old enough to have created them.**

Life in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant was like an eddy in a busy stream. No matter how loud or busy the capital of the Galactic Republic became the Temple remained calm, serene and detached almost from the surrounding space. The early hours of the day are times of contemplation, allowing Jedi of all rank to meditate and commune with the force. It was a habit begun young that no Jedi ever really escaped from. In the Room of a Thousand Fountains one Jedi was doing her utmost best to impart this most sacred, timeless and sadly 'boring' habit to the younglings in her care.

Jedi Master Docent Vant, a blue-skinned Twi'lek, was young and while not unused to being around younglings couldn't help but feel out of her depth. She was an instructor who had taught several classes of young initiates already. Vant had been excited, almost ecstatic, to be given the honor and opportunity to become the caretaker of a young group of initiates. Now she almost wanted to cry from the strain of handling such a large group of younglings. All she wanted was to take this time to meditate and perhaps impart the value of such discipline to her younglings, she was failing both.

"Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Bruck Chung move away from the fountains. We are not here to watch our reflections or play in the water." Master Vant called despairingly. "Today we are beginning your learning on meditation a most noble and important aspect," she begins before rising to her feet in a flash of concern. "Bant! Hold on let me get you out of the water." Now fully flustered Master Vant moves to reach the flailing Mon Calamari initiate who had, clumsily, fallen into one of the largest fountains and in her fright was about to swept down the river running through the massive garden, _Truly, where did I go wrong?! I thought I had already taught them to be safe and obedient here._

But before Vant could get to the edge of the pond she heard yet another splash. Fearing that another youngling had fallen in, who may not survive the ordeal as easily as the first, she was confused by all her little ones being accounted for. _If it wasn't one of them then who fell into the water?_ Sweeping her eyes over the small river again she is stunned by the sight before her. Swimming in the river towards the frightened Bant is a young human that Vant had never seen before. The unknown youngling swims quickly and surely to Bant and begins to tow the little Mon Calamari towards the edge. With the patient and sure care of the little human Bant's natural affinity for water finally makes its appearance as her sudden panic fades. Master Vant is greeted by chuckles and laughter as she, and the other initiates, draws near the two.

"Hello there!" Bant chirps happily, "Thank you for helping me. For a moment I forgot how to swim and up from down. I would have been lost without you."

The water-logged little human looks at her slowly with odd eyes before a great grin spreads across him face. "No worries, helpin' people is what a hero dos and since I am a hero that's what I dos." Grinning all the more at his little impromptu speech the little boy pushes his sandy blond hair out of his eyes and finally gives the now assembled group the first look at them. Clear blue eyes that seem to shift from blue to green to grey and back again swirl with amusement and pride. "Ello, I'm Clint Barton an' Ima gonna be a Jedi!" This cheerful declaration is met with short stares from all the younglings and Master Vant. Somehow Vant just knows that she is going to dislike what comes next.

 _I can already tell that this little prankster is going to be my problem. Why? Why did I think I was ready to raise younglings? Why?_ With these questions of despair Master Vant looks down at the grinning human to the pleased Bant to her confused initiates and knows that she will need to talk to the council about this.


	3. The Council's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I do not own Avengers. I am not old enough to have created them**

The morning had begun quietly enough that none of the members of the Jedi Council were assembled and ready to handle non-emergency problems. Sadly the case of the strange little boy found in the Room of a Thousand Fountains was one such non-emergency. But all the same what members of the council were available would answer to impart their wisdom and advice. On this morning the librarian Jocasta Nu and, her old friend, the scholar Omo Bouri were available before moving on to other duties in the Temple. As such it was before them that Master Vant described what had come to pass.

"Masters Nu and Bouri, I apologize for coming so early in the morning for such a trivial matter but this is something that I need guidance on." Master Vant began as she held the shoulders of the little boy before her. As she continued on explain just what had occurred in the Room of a Thousand fountains Master Nu could only look at the little boy in curiosity. Quite like most children the boy was looking towards the great panoramic view the council chamber offered rather than the council members themselves but that was where all childish resemblance ended.

 _If I did not know any better he was scoping out the nearby buildings and ledges as if looking for something._ For indeed the boy's eyes never stopped on any single thing he could see and appeared to be ignoring the early morning speeders that caught most younglings' attention. His eyes swung back and forth across the scene as if on a scavenger hunt only he really understood. Overcome by curiosity Nu almost turned to look herself when the boy interrupted Master Vant.

"You all kno' tha' it's dangerous to have yer backs open to windas righ'? Anybody could snipe ya' here." Sage advice given the boy turned back to scanning the windows for danger in the silence his comment had generated.

The two council elders looked towards each other before Jocasta chose to answer the young child's concern. "While it is true that assassins could use such a vantage there are several reasons why they would be unsuccessful." Turning to look out the window and knowing the boy was focused on her she continued," You see despite the open vantage there are actually quite a few challenges for snipers to overcome. First you have distance, despite the other buildings surrounding the Temple they are too far for plasma to reach this far." She motions towards the Senate buildings in the distance next, "As we are close to the Senate there is a lot of active security in this district which makes it difficult for assassins to enter and even the area directly around the Temple is patrolled by Security Forces. One must also consider how much wind there is at this height which is made even faster by the buildings it moves through," she motions to the fast flapping banners hanging from the Temple and along the walkway out front. With another sweeping gesture Nu motions to the traffic already moving despite the early hour, "Flying vehicles also pose a severe problem as they could block a shot." Turning back assured in her complete assessment of why he need not worry she adds one final point. "Also as Jedi we have the Force and it would warn us if we were in impending danger."

The boy stands before her, head tilted to the side like the many birds that could be found on different worlds. Before his eyes Jocasta cannot help but feel that both she and her answer are being scrutinized very carefully by a highly intelligent but simple creature. _He has a focus not dissimilar from a hunting Togrunta or predator_ , she observes. It is but a few moments before the boy makes his rebuttal. "But if they used a bow or solid rifle they would not need to worry about tha plasma not reaching, an' those shuttles get a lot closer to tha Temple than tha buildings so they coul' become moving platforms right? An' true snipers know how ta account for wind shear ya'?"

 _Where would the child have gained such information or even concerns?! No child wonders at such things!_ It was Master Bouri that covered her flustered response. "But the security would still be a deterrent, moving platforms are incredibly difficult to shoot accurately from and the training and acquisition requirements for such weapons make them unpopular for most assassins and bounty hunters. Still your desire for answers and inquiry are quite impressive. Besides," Master Bouri smiles kindly as he finishes, "your argument still does not take the force into account."

The boy looks at them again but with more sureness as he accepts his safety. "Okay if ya' say so. So wha' I gotta do ta become a Jedi?"

Now on a more common track Jocasta Nu settles back to answer, "You must have aptitude for the force, you must be of the right age and your family must be willing for you to join our Order. You will have to take a small test and then we can proceed." Assured that there would be nothing else that would cause great concern in the process from this point Nu relaxes before finding her calm once again shifted.

"Well, I is four an' a half I thinks. An ya' don't gotta worry 'bout my folks, pretty sure they killed each other while high on death sticks and alcohol." This sobering claim makes Jocasta reach into the force to ascertain the truth. _I can sense no lie from the boy and I can feel it in the force. This child has been touched by death, despair and neglect._ Voices soft they pry further to ascertain how long the boy has been alone and orphaned. All they get is that he is not sure with no sun to be seen in the bowels of Coruscant he is unsure of how long it took him to follow the 'warm light' and 'whispers' to the Temple. In the end he passes the test as highly force sensitive. In light of being found he would join the crèche under the care of Master Vant. And yet Jocasta cannot stop the worry. _This child has seen things no child should ever see. What will happen to him in the future? In any case I should try and see if I can track down the truth on his parents._ But despite her best efforts nothing Jocasta Nu tries brings up information on a human family called the 'Barton's'.


End file.
